Houses for Kittens
Summary After Spark created Neko in Jones' lab weeks ago, Jones gets a bit annoyed of Neko making messes all the time. So Neko decides to get her a new house. Character *Neko *Jones *Jade *Spark (mentioned) *Jess (mentioned) *Bitchess (mentioned) Transcript (Inside Jade's home, Jones uses his telekinesis to mop the floor in the kitchen) Jones: (sighs of relief) Finally, the house is clean, man it's been getting dirty now that Neko is here. Jade: (while sitting on the couch inspecting a pistol) Oh relax you pussy, it's not that bad. (Neko jumps into the house through the open window) Jade: Besides, Neko can't stay with Spark since Jess will get jealous of another woman staying with him. Neko: (sings) ''I'm BACK~! Jones: Yes Neko! We know! I also know since you ran around here and left dirt marks all over the floor. Neko: HEY! I wear shoes you know! Jones: That you don't wipe off! Jade: Maybe we should get a doormat if it helps. Neko: ''(to Jones) By the way, guess what I got! Jones: What? Neko: (pulls out a red glowing gem) I got this beauty. Jones: (covers his eyes) Why? All that does is blind me! Jade: And where did you get it? Neko: It's a rare gem that has a lot of limitless power. Jones: I don't see how! Jade: Well, that's nice. (continues to inspect her handgun) Neko: This gem makes me fight more stronger, faster, unpredictable and feel less pain than usual. Jones: (smirks) Really? Neko: Hell yeah, also I robbed from a museum, maximum security by the way. Jones: (facepalms) Seriously? Jade: So what? If they come looking for us, I can kill right away with some of my new weapons I got. Neko: What weapons do you got? Jade: I got a rocket launcher that sends a huge rockets of smoke and then an explosion big enough to destroy a skyscraper, then I have a laser gun that allows me to control a persons movements, and the lost goes on. Neko: (shocked) Holy space. (Jade laughs) Jade: I'm surprised that your shocked Neko: No shit, I would ask Jones for a weaponized body armor. Jade: Well, I don't know if he would, since the last time someone went to his lab, you were made. Neko: Spark? He made it up to him last time. Jade: Still it could lead to madness, also you can't stay here forever, this was only going to be temporarily. Neko: But where can I find a new home? Jade: I don't know, maybe somewhere that fits you, like a cat house or something. Jones: Yeah, it's something me and Jade have been thinking about for a while. Neko: Okay, let's check it out. Jones: Alright. (They look on Jones' computer) Jones: Anything your looking for Neko? Neko: (points to a neat house) How about this one? Jade: Alright, seems nice and cozy. Neko: There's also a dojo for me to train and practice my skills. Jones: More importantly, we need to know how much it costs. Neko: It says, $35,000. Jade: Really? Each month. Jones: Whatever, I'm sure you'll find a way to make money for that shit. Neko: Hmm.... (looks at the red gem for a second) Jade: Got an idea or something Neko? Neko: I was thinking of either selling the gem I stole or getting a job as a mercenary. Jones: Just do both, if you sell the gem, then you have a shit load of money for you to get established here and get you a fuck load of weapons. Jade: And then you'll be a promising mercenary. Neko: Good idea. Jones: Great, cause I'm tired of buying new furniture when you scratched all over it. Neko: Sorry about that. Jade: Well, we mostly have to replace it when he and his girlfriend have sex on the couch and "cum" all over it. Jones: Shut the fuck up! (Neko giggles a bit) Jade: So, you going to get this new place? Neko: Absolutely. Jones: (sighs of relief) Good. Neko: Right now, let me sell this baby. (runs off) Jade: I'm glad this is all taken care of. Jones: And from now on, I need to add more locks to my lab so Spark doesn't make more weapons! END Trivia *This shows that Neko can rop through museums with maximum security. *Neko gets her own house, since she's living with Jade and Jones temporarily. Category:Episodes Category:Short Episode